


I love that she's got daddy issues

by annkka



Category: the Queen’s Gambit
Genre: Daddy Issues, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smoking, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annkka/pseuds/annkka
Summary: Finally, stopping and looking into Vasily's eyes, Beth understood everything. There was bitter truth and regret in them. Understanding and caring. Beth started to cry without noticing it. Tears kept coming from her eyes as she looked at the Borgov. He walked over to her and hugged her. He hugged tightly. Then Beth began to sob into his shoulder.
Relationships: Vasily Borgov & Beth Harmon, Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I love that she's got daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend song daddy issues by the neighbourhood (I got inspiration from it) and english is my third language so in story can be mistakes :D

Moscow, evening after Beth Harmon won over Borgov. Numerous interviews, dinner, chess game and all the attention that Beth received exhausted her, although she really liked it all. Slamming the door of her room and taking off her shoes, Beth fell onto the bed. Taking out a pack of cigarettes and putting one in her mouth, she sat down on the bed and sighed. Agent don't let her out of the hotel so she must go to the roof. “It should be here anyway,” Beth thought as she took her coat off the floor.

Miss Harmon has already passed 3 flights of stairs and it seemed they would never end until the door to the roof appeared. Holding a cigarette between her teeth, Beth took out a lighter and went out onto the roof. Walking to the edge and leaning against the railing, she was finally able to relax for the day. She sucked in her cigarette, glancing at snowy Moscow, which was already melting in places. Time went, and Beth was just thinking. At some point, she forgot about the cigarette, cold, match and everything that was on her mind. Only the Borgov remained. Beth remembered the first time she met him in Mexico City and how she lost to him. She had to lose, because world champions don't lose to some teenagers. It was much worse in Paris. She just gave herself an evening to rest, but it was unfaithful. After the loss, she did not stop resting until a certain moment. But Moscow... here it was as if it were destiny to win. She felt that all the efforts for her dream would pay off in Moscow. Remembering the match and Borgov made her happy. Beth herself did not notice when she managed to get off her pocket the donated black king.

\- Miss Harmon, said a voice a few meters behind Beth. She shuddered and turned to the man. It was the Borgov. Vasily Borgov. A few meters away from her with a cigarette in his hand.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Borgov said, raising his palms as a sign of safety. “I was standing here on the other side and didn’t want to bother you.  
Beth blinked as if it were a dream, and replied:  
\- It's okay, Mr. Borgov.  
\- Oh, and another request. Call me by name - Vasily or Vasya, or however will be the best for you, he said slowly approaching her.  
\- Fine, Beth agreed, - Then you can call me Beth or however you want to.  
And so, he is in two big steps away from her. They didn't seem to be much different in height, but Beth felt less under his gaze. Realizing that she lingered before his eyes, Beth looked above him, at the sky. Vasily also raised his head and now a miracle - a snowflake fell on him, but right in the eye. Beth couldn’t not to laugh at this, and Vasily was funny. He smiled wider than Beth had ever seen, and then raised his head back in the sky. Beth did the same. Without hesitation, she began to catch snowflakes with her mouth. She followed one snowflake separately trying to catch the biggest one. She did not notice how Vasily grinned and also began to catch them. They whirled alone as if dancing. It must have been a wonderful sight.

When he stopped, Vasily watched Beth like a little child who sees snow for the first time. But now Beth is no longer a child, and not little. She is a person who has stolen, taken away from her chance for a loving family. Vasily understood that somewhere in the depths of her soul, she was still a little girl who dreamed of a carefree childhood. But he saw a carefree girl playing with snow.

Finally, stopping and looking into Vasily's eyes, Beth understood everything. There was bitter truth and regret in them. Understanding and caring. Beth started to cry without noticing it. Tears kept coming from her eyes as she looked at the Borg. He walked over to her and hugged her. He hugged tightly. Then Beth began to sob into his shoulder. She cried because of the childhood, her mother, who left when everything seemed to become normal. Because of the dad that Beth never had. Because of everything.  
Vasily slowly sat down on the ground with Beth in his arms to make her more comfortable. He calmed her, not so that she would stop, but to make her feel safe. To make her feel loved.

They sat like that for a long time. They did not need words - they understand each other without them.  
Maybe her failures with Harry, Benny, and Townes weren't because she didn't like them. Of course she liked them, but she was not looking for it. She tried to find a dad’s love, which she never had. And the cigarettes that brought them to the roof are lying under a thin layer of snow, long forgotten and extinguished.


End file.
